Amor en el Bar
by Anabelle martinez
Summary: Una Clary llena de problemas. Un Jace que está dispuesto a solucionarlos aunque solo sea por una noche. Un bar que los une mágicamente. Y una noche de pasión que nunca olvidarán.


Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Claire, yo solo he puesto mi humilde imaginación y mis ganas de escribir...

* * *

><p>La música tecno que salía de los enormes altavoces situados en la mitad de la pista de baile le taladraba los oídos. Con un mueca de disgusto, se puso un tapón en cada oído y siguió bailando sin atender al ritmo de la música. Todavía no sabía la razón por la cual se sentía tan atraída hacia aquella extraña discoteca, con macarras rodeándola vestidos de forma estrafalaria y una música tan insufrible cómo extraordinaria. Quizás fuese porque podía ser ella misma sin prejuicios ,críticas y cotilleos , o quizás (muy probablemente) fuese el increíble cóctel que preparaban.<p>

De todas formas no había acudido a aquel extraño lugar por esos motivos, sino por una razón mucho más importante.

Necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

Aunque sólo fuese por una tarde, quería alejar de su mente a su protectora madre que se negaba rotundamente a dejarle viajar o salir la mayoría de las tardes, a su mejor amigo Simon que se enfadaba cada vez que compartía su tiempo con cualquier compañero de clase y a Luke , al cual últimamente había pillado dirigiéndole miradas compasivas a hurtadillas.

Un rato después, cansada de bailar y sudando a mares, se dirigió hacia la solitaria barra dónde el camarero le esperaba con una sonrisa pícara. Era un chico alto y musculoso, con los pómulos marcados y una mirada salvaje. Tenía el pelo rubio revuelto y su postura mostraba una alerta continua.

— El especial de la casa —pidió Clary , mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

— Lo tienes delante —respondió el joven, ensanchando su sonrisa

—Ja, Ja — dijo Clary , secamente mientras entornaba los ojos.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó el camarero, señalándose a si mismo y dando vueltas en círculo.

Clary le observó detenidamente y se sonrojó

— Reconozco que no esta mal, pero me quedo con el cóctel.

— Un gran error rechazar a esta maravilla por un cóctel cualquiera. Jace Wayland no está disponible para todas, pero si para...

— Clarissa Fray — completó Clary , más sonrojada aun.

— Siempre para Clary Fray — concluyó, dejando la bebida frente a Clary.

La joven frunció el ceño...¿Cómo sabía él que le llamaban Clary? Nunca antes se habían visto, resultaba muy extraño...Aunque pensándolo bien, todo Jace era extraño y diferente. Pero aun así, le resultaba familiar, cómo si se conociesen. Suspiró. Era todo tan desconcertante que solo pudo hacer una cosa: pedir otro cóctel.

—¿Un mal día? —preguntó Jace. En otras circunstancias Clary le hubiese dicho que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra alguien más.

— El peor del año — respondió Clary, tomando un largo trago de su bebida.

— ¿Me permites un consejo?

— Lo vas a decir de todas formas así que adelante.

— Te aconsejaría que no tomaras más de más cóctel de ese tipo, sino te encontrarás corriendo por Central Park completamente desnuda y cantando Feliz Navidad.

— No lo dices por experiencia propia.

—¡Que va! Tengo una amigo camarero que cometió alguna que otra inconsciencia...

Clary sonrió por el comentario

.—¿Sabes? Yo tengo una amiga a la que le gustaría probar a ese camarero — dijo Clary, sonriéndole coqueta. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Jace que le devolvió una mirada llena de deseo.

— Ese camarero esta disponible para tu amiga siempre que quiera — respondió él, con la voz ronca.

— Pero claro, primero debería probarlo yo, meras formalidades.

— Lo entiendo — dijo el joven tartamudeando.

Pero no titubeó al agarrar a Clary y apretarla fuertemente contra él, besándola con toda la pasión y el deseo contenidos. Ella le acarició el cabello y profundizó el beso con fiereza. Pronto, sus lenguas entraron en una danza mágica que continuó y continuó, hasta que se separaron para poder respirar.

—¿Y bien ? —preguntó Jace con la respiración entrecortada.

—No me has convencido del todo, necesito probar más para asegurarme de que …

.Pero no pudo terminar porque Jace le agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia una de las puertas en el otro extremo de la discoteca. Atravesaron un largo pasillo lleno de pequeños candelabros, hasta que Jace se paró y entraron en una pequeña sala, llena de mesas y sillones de terciopelo

— ¿Que es..? — preguntó Clary.

— El comedor — respondió Jace más ronco que nunca , mientras la besaba y la subía a una de las mesas para poder estar a su altura.

Y comenzaron otra vez aquel baile de caricias, besos y electricidad, haciendo que la temperatura aumentara. Clary lentamente le quitó la camisa a Jace, acariciando sus músculos y besando cada parte de su torso.

— No hagas eso, me voy a volver loco —le murmuró Jace al oído.

— Eso es lo que quiero —respondió ella.

Y la noche de unión prosiguió, con besos apasionados, miradas furtivas y caricias llenas de deseo...

Y llegó el momento.

Sus cuerpos se unieron baja la atenta mirada de la luna, madre de los amantes.. Y desde entonces, sus latidos se acompasaron y se convirtieron en una única persona. Cuando todo terminó, antes de caer rendidos , se miraron el uno al otro por un instante.

Y con eso sobraron las palabras.

Después, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Si os ha gustado,<p>

dejas reviews por favor, ya sabéis que eso anima un montón...

:)


End file.
